


Ahsoka Runs Into an Old Crush (And Rex Scares the Living Daylights Out Of Him)

by TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Found Family AU, Protective Rex, The twins are 4 1/2, ahsoka is a badass, rexsoka, so Rex is 27, the clones age normally once they hit 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: While staying at the Skywalker’s lake house on Naboo, Rex and Ahsoka take the twins into town on a grocery run. There, Ahsoka runs into none other then Lux Bonteri. Rex gets very protective over his girlfriend and the kids play along. Chaos, fluff, and cuteness ensue.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Ahsoka Runs Into an Old Crush (And Rex Scares the Living Daylights Out Of Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Hope you all enjoy! As it says in the tags Luke and Leia are 4 and 1/2, Ahsoka is 21, and Rex is 27. Thanks for reading!

Everyone was staying at the Skywalker’s Lake house on Naboo. Rex, Ahsoka, and the twins were sent into town on grocery duty. But, as you can imagine, the little Skywalkers are impossible to shop with. So, Rex took them to get ice cream as Ahsoka checked items off the list. 

Ahsoka was quietly humming as she made her way around the store. That’s until she saw a familiar face. One she had never expected to see again.

It was Lux Bonteri. 

And, even better, he was walking towards her. 

“Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Hey, didn’t expect to see you here.” Lux was trying to flirt. 

Trying. 

He was leaning against a rack filled with cans. He winked at her but it caused him to lose his balance and the cans came crashing down on his head. Ahsoka tried so hard to avoid bursting into laughter as she used the force to catch the cans before they gave him a concussion. 

“Smooth Lux. Smooth.” Ahsoka started to walk away, not wanting the awkward conversation to linger, but Lux had other ideas. 

“Soooooo, Ahsoka. What brings you to Naboo?”

“I could ask you the same question” Ahsoka’s dry tone failed to give Lux the hint that she did not want ‘catch up’ with him. Lux was also checking Ahsoka out. She was wearing her bathing suit top, which is a halter that covered her chest but left her stomach exposed, short shorts, and sandals. Plus, years of Jedi training ment she was pretty toned and a sight to see. 

Just not a sight she wanted _Lux_ to see. 

“Well, I’m here seeing a family friend. Now, why are you here?” 

“We are staying with the Skywalkers at their lake house.” 

“We?”

Lux’s question was answered by Rex and the twins entering the store and running to find Ahsoka. Rex was carrying Luke with one arm and held two ice cream bars in the other. He handed one to Ahsoka right before Leia reached her arms up, indicating that she wanted to be held. Ahsoka obliged, settling the toddler on her hip. 

“Yes, we. This is Rex,” Rex gave Lux a curt nod and wrapped his arm around her waist, ever jealous. “This is Leia,” she bounced the toddler on her hip. “And this is Luke,” she gestured to Luke who was busy eating his ice cream. 

“Oh. Uh.... hi.” Lux’s playful tone had been replaced with a rigid one. To Lux, Luke’s blond hair and Leia’s deep brown eyes meant that they were Rex’s kids. 

And Rex had his arm around Ahsoka. 

And Rex looked like he could beat the shit out of him. 

And he _knew_ Ahsoka could beat the shit out of him. 

There was a few seconds of uncomfortably silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for the adults. The kids could not have cared less. Leia was resting her head on Ahsoka’s shoulder and tracing the lines on her head tails. Luke was engrossed in his ice cream and was concentrating on not getting it all over his hands. Ahsoka took a bite of her ice cream and adjusted Leia. 

“Well-um.... Rex, kids, this is Lux Bonteri. We knew each other during the war. Before you kiddos were born.” The twins looked Lux up and down. Leia’s face twisted into a smirk like she somehow knew her aunt was hinting that the twins we Rex’s and hers. Rex crossed his arms and glared at Lux. He didn’t trust the guy one bit and ‘Soka seemed uncomfortable around him. She was trying to hide it but he could easily see the unsettled expression on her face. And he didn’t like it.

Not one bit.

“You-uh- you said you were staying with the Skywalkers? Well, um, my mom used to be good friends with Padmé Amidala and I know she was close to Skywalker.” Lux was rocking on the balls of his feet now. Rex had been staring him down for the entirety of the conversation. The smile he normally wears, the one that makes Ahsoka’s face light up, was pressed into a thin line. He remembers this ‘Lux Bonteri’ and he remembers hating him. 

Rex also remembers R2 showing a holo video of Lux kissing Ahsoka. It made Rex want to punch him then, and it makes him want to hurt him now.

“Skywalker and Padmé are married now. We are staying with their family.” Rex said dryly. Luke looked up at him with confusion. He didn’t know why his uncle hadn’t mentioned that he is the son of the famous Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Luke opened his mouth to brag about his lineage but Rex shushed him. His grip tightened on Ahsoka’s hip and he pulled her closer into him. Leia looked up at Ahsoka, about to mention how silly Uncle Rex looked when he was being protective, until Ahsoka shushed her as well and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Jedi can get married? I thought no attachments was rule number one? Or does only Skywalker get to break the rules?” Lux’s face filled with new excitement. He could marry Ahsoka! Rex noticed the way Lux perked up and decided to burst his bubble. 

Before answering Lux, Rex dipped his hand in Ahsoka’s back pocket and planted a kiss on her temple. It was a bit much, he knew that, but Lux didn’t seem to take the hint. “Yup, ‘Soka here was one of the ones to fight tooth and nail to get that law changed. Took what,” he looked down at Ahsoka, “two years? But the Jedi Council realized Jedi tend to have force sensitive children. And it is a lot easier to track them down than scouting the Galaxy for younglings.” Rex started rubbing Ahsoka’s side. Maybe he would finally get it if he saw Rex’s hand on the abs Lux couldn’t take his eyes off.

Lux kept glancing between the kids, Rex, and Ahsoka. He was trying to tell if they were related. But, every time he looked at Ahsoka he snuck a glance at her toned abs. He thought he was being sneaky but even the twins could tell he was staring at her ripped stomach. 

Rex looked down at the shopping list in Ahsoka’s hands. “‘Soka, while you guys talk, Lukie Poo and I will go grab some shuuras, okay?” Ahsoka nodded and Rex gave her a kiss on the cheek before tickling Leia and walking away. 

Ahsoka shifted Leia once again. This time it was so the toddler was covering more of Ahsoka’s exposed stomach. She was not a fan of Lux’s ‘I want you’ eyes and she couldn’t call him out on it because of the children. If she called him out, their would be cussing, and possibly a fight, and Rex would be very, very angry. 

“Well-uh- how-uh- old are you, Leia?” Lux was trying his hardest to determine if the kids were Ahsoka’s. He has never seen what half-human half-togrutas look like. But Ahsoka and him were the same age. So maybe that could help him. 

“My little brother Luke and I are four and a half.” Leia had her father’s matter-of-fact attitude down packed which made Ahsoka laugh.

“You sound just like your father, little one.” She booped Leia on the nose. Ahsoka knew it sounded like Rex was her father. But, Anakin is Leia’s father and he uses that exact tone of voice more often than not. In fact, she had been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count. So she wasn’t lying, per se. 

Lux was trying to do the math in his head. ‘If Ahsoka and I are 21, and the twins are 4 1/2, that means Ahsoka had them when she was 17. That’s not right, Ahsoka was still a Jedi and Jedi couldn’t get married then. And I saw Ahsoka last when she was 16! No they can’t be hers.’ 

Rex and Luke were walking back now. Rex put the fruit in the basket at Ahsoka’s feet. Leia hopped down from Ahsoka’s waist so she could annoy her brother. “Well, that’s everything, love. Shall we get our kids home before they get ice cream everywhere? Maybe we could go swimming. How ‘bout it kiddos, do ya wanna swim with Uncle Cody and I?” The kids cheered at his proposal. 

He moved behind Ahsoka and placed a protective arm back around her waist. He waited until she turned her head to the left, trying to give him a kiss on the cheek, then he tickled her right side. Ahsoka giggled at the attack and turned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. But, their mini-make our session was cut short by Lux clearing his throat. 

Rex, was not happy about being interrupted. He was glaring daggers at Lux. If looks could kill, Lux would have died hundreds of painful deaths by now. 

“Um, Ahsoka, this may not be my place to ask but, how did you have children at 17 while in the Jedi Order?” Lux had to know. Rex calling them ‘our children’ convinced Lux that they were, in fact, Ahsoka’s children. He was devastated by it. But he had to know if he still had a chance with Ahsoka.

“What are you accusing her of?” Rex pushed Ahsoka and the twins behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. His tone was more protective than ever. He glared down at Lux who was tiny in stature compared to the Clone.

“Nu-nu-nothing, sir. It’s just, you said th-they were your children and I’m the same age as ‘Soka and Leia said she was 4 so they must have been born when Ahsoka was 17. That’s all, sir.” Lux was trembling now. His head hung low and his tail was tucked between his legs. 

He was afraid. 

And rightfully so.

Lux’s comments had rather kriffed Ahsoka off and she stepped out from behind Rex to give him a piece of her mind.

“Lux, when Rex said ‘our children’ he didn’t mean they were our biological children. I am far too young to have children and you know that. We called them our children because we have helped Padmé and Anakin raise them since they were born. Their other two uncles also call them “our children” because we have played as big a role in their upbringing as their parents. Now, my Fiancé and I need to get them home. Don’t follow us. I am with Rex and I love him and I don’t need you staring at my body like you have never seen a women before. What ever you think could happen between us, forget it. I am never leaving Rex and the family I have built. Rex is kind, loyal, funny, smart, and he is always looking out for people. He has never put me in danger unless he absolutely had to and I had agreed to the risks. He listens to me and trusts my judgement. He would never do something like putting my life and his needlessly at risk or trusting terrorists like the Death Watch over me. It’s over, Lux. You need to move on. Good bye.” The last bit was more personal and had brought back old, buried emotions for Ahsoka. He had betrayed her trust and refused to listened to her. He hurt her. And she had moved on.

With that, Ahsoka turned her heel, Rex picked up the kids, they payed for their items, and left the grocery store without looking back. They left Lux in their dust and rightfully so. As they walked back to the lake house, Rex grabbed Ahsoka’s hand and began swinging it back and forth. He knew his girlfriend was a bad ass. And he loved her for it. A smile remained on his face from the moment she called him her fiancé to the moment he fell asleep besides her. He will always be protective over her but she can definitely protect herself. All the more reasons she was the love of his life. He couldn’t wait til he could call her his fiancée, for real this time, and eventually call her his wife.


End file.
